semaine d'horreurs et de révélations
by kyochan95
Summary: Hakkai va devoir être l’esclave d’un mystérieux personnages pendant une semaine… son amour pour Sanzo réussira t il à le rendre assez fort ? note : pardonnez moi!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kyochan ! vui, encore moi ! va falloir s'y habituer !

Base : saiyuki ! (je sais, je suis fana de cette série…)

Disclaimer : et non, les persos de saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuya Minekura… même mon Sanzo… sniff….

Résumé : Hakkai va devoir être l'esclave d'un mystérieux personnages pendant une semaine… son amour pour Sanzo réussira t il à le rendre assez fort ?

Couple : bah, si on lit le résumé, on devine tout de suite : Sanzo/Hakkai, bien évidemment ! mon couple favoris ! je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez sur ce couple…. Ils sont mignon ensemble, pourtant… vous trouvez pas ?

Petite note : comme pour ma 1ère fic, le soleil, les paroles des perso sont noté SANZO : … et le pensées sont entre /pensées/ . Et si plus tard il y a des chuchotement (et il y en aura je pense..), ils seront entre « … » voilà !

Petite note 2 : a propos de la fic, le soleil, j'ai décidé d'en faire la suite, mais vu que je vais faire aussi cette histoire là, y va falloir un chtit peu patienté… thank you !

pitit dico (pour les gens qui connaissent po trop le jap..) :

k'so : sale, k'so saru : sale singe, baka saru : stupide singe, con de singe

pour l'instant, je pense qui en a pas d'autre... je les noterais au fur et à mesure, si j'en emplois dans cette fic! j'essaye de rester dans lefrancais, et c'est po facile - -""

Semaine d'horreurs et de révélations….

Chapitre 1 :

Les 4 voyageaient vers l'ouest. Goku réclamait à manger et Gojyo dormait. Hakkaï se concentrait sur le bonze qui était à côté de lui, plus que sur la route. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir… Etait une erreur. Et puis, Sanzo n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Il avait absorbé bien trop d'alcool. Hakkaï ferma les yeux. La douceur de la peau du moine le hantait, il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, si Sanzo le touchait encore une fois, il lui demanderait cette peau qui était devenue une drogue en une nuit. Une nuit… Hakkaï se remit à rêver, ne faisant plus du tout attention à la route.

SANZO : Hakkaï, tu tournes vers l'est…. Hakkaï, tu m'écoutes, je te dis que tu es en train de faire demi tour… HAKKAI !

La voix du blond réussi à sortir Hakkaï de sa rêverie et il reprit la direction de l'ouest, Gojyo dormant encore, paisible, et Goku ayant trop faim pour avoir remarqué la brusque embardée.

SANZO : Hakkaï, tu ne fais pas plus attention à la route, j'te bute…

HAKKAI : oui, oui, excuses-moi…

SANZO : … /Hakkaï est vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin… Je me suis réveillé avec un super mal de crane, sûrement dû à une bonne cuite hier… Je ne me souvient de rien, mais il me semble avoir sentit une peau d'une extrême douceur et d'une douce chaleur contre moi… Cette peau… Ce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit celle d'Hakkaï… Cet imbécile ne remarque jamais rien… Bah, tant pis, il vaut mieux de toute façon que jamais il n'y ai quelque chose entre Hakkaï et moi, car… Si je meure… Ou si il meure… Je connaît cette douleur… Mais que c'est il passé hier soir ? Quand Hakkaï m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais l'impression qu'il le savait déjà… Juste une impression…/

Il fut chassé de ses pensées par un Kappa qui se réveilla de la faute d'un K'so saru…

GOJYO : le singe, je vais t'étriper !

GOKU : ah, non, par pitié, j'ai trop faim !

GOJYO : et alors, ce n'est pas mon problème !

Soudain, Jeep pila.

SANZO : Hakkaï…

Il fut soudainement prit à la gorge et vit le Kappa et le saru le suivre dans les airs. Il regarda en bas et vit l'air épouvanté d'Hakkaï.

HAKKAI : Gojyo, Goku… SANZOOOO !

Il ne voyait pas d'où ses compagnons avaient été chopé, ni par quoi, mais ils étaient en train de mourir en l'air !

VOIX : Cho Hakkaï… Je vais te faire une proposition… Si tu acceptes, tout ira bien, si tu refuses…. Je souhaite que tu prennes Jeep, et que tu continues tout droit, devant toi. Tu trouveras un château. Je suis le maître de ce château. Je veux que tu sois mon esclave pendant une semaine, puis après, je relâcherais tes amis, et tu seras libre de me tuer… Qu'en penses tu ?

HAKKAI : que tu essayes de me berner…

VOIX : non… Regardes, tes amis vont être mit en sécurité… Je les emmène dans mon château, et je t'y attend.

Le corps de Gojyo, Goku et Sanzo foncèrent droit devant, et Hakkaï les poursuivit. Il arriva à un château. Puis, Jeep reprit son état de dragon et il fut emmené de la même manière que les trois autres.

HAKKAI : où sont ils ?

VOIX : du calme, Cho Hakkaï… Du calme… Maintenant, tu vas répondre… Mais je vais juste te faire rentrer dans ce château, puis, tu vas monter l'escalier en face de toi, tu monteras de deux étages, puis au fond du couloir vert, tu trouveras deux portes. Celle de droite est l'infirmerie. Vas y.

Hakkaï fit ce que cette voix lui demandait, et il tomba sur ses 4 amis qui étaient allongés sur des lits, dans une espèce de cercueil en verre.

VOIX : tu vois, Cho Hakkaï, il me suffit juste de faire ça…

Un bras métallique bougea au dessus de la tête du bonze et le prit a la gorge. Il serra et le moine, dans son sommeil, plissa les yeux, et commença à suffoquer.

HAKKAI : arrêtes ça !

VOIX : bien.

Le bras métallique lâcha Sanzo et rentra dans le mur.

VOIX : alors, Cho Hakkaï, je veux juste de toi comme serviteur pendant 1 semaine… Après tu pourras me tuer, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. Juste une semaine. D'accord ?

HAKKAI : avec certaines conditions…

VOIX : non, non, non ! Ha, ha, ha, qu'est ce que tu peux être intelligent… Mais pas de conditions, aucunes, c'est moi qui les fixe, ces conditions…

HAKKAI : …

VOIX : oh… tu me déçois, Cho Hakkaï… Je vais me trouver dans l'obligation de tuer tes amis…

Plusieurs bras métallique sortirent et encerclèrent le cou des 4 dans les cercueil, Jeep y étant aussi.

VOIX : alors ?

HAKKAI : arrêtez…

Gojyo porta une main à son cou, inconsciemment.

VOIX : ils souffrent…

HAKKAI : arrêtez !

Sanzo essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais un long râle sortit de sa gorge.

VOIX : dis oui si tu acceptes…

HAKKAI : ARRETEZ ! OUI !

Les bras rentrèrent dans le mur.

VOIX : très bien… Restes avec tes amis, je les fais sortir juste quelques minutes… Tu ne les verras plus pendant 1 semaine… Tu m'attends, quand je reviendrais, tes amis retournerons dans leurs lits… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils serons nourrit, et aux petits soins…

HAKKAI : … Oui… /que va dire Sanzo… Il va me dire que j'ai été idiot, et me ressortir sa phrase…. Ne possèdes rien…/

Les cercueils s'ouvrirent et les membres endormis du groupe se réveillèrent. Hakkai se jeta dans les bras de Sanzo. Il y eut un grand silence.

SANZO : Hakkaï, vas tu m'expliquer le pourquoi de ton geste ?

HAKKAI : je suis désolé, Sanzo…

Il se sépara de Sanzo, conscient de l'idiotie de son geste, mais aveugle au rose qui colorait les joues du moine. Il leur expliqua tout.

GOJYO : eh, interdiction que je reste dans un espèce de cercueil en verre pendant une semaine !

HAKKAI : je suis désolé, Gojyo…

GOKU : en esclave ?

HAKKAI : oui…

SANZO : tch, fallait pas que tu acceptes…

HAKKAI : avais je le choix ?

GOJYO : n'empêche, Sanzo, avoues que tu serais furieux d'avoir été tué dans ton sommeil par un bras mécanique…

SANZO : … /c'est surtout sous les yeux d'Hakkaï que je n'aurais pas aimé mourir…/

HAKKAI : … Je suis déso…

SANZO : mais tu vas arrêter de t'excuser, sombre crétin ! C'est pas grave, tant qu'il ne te fait pas de mal… Ce que, j'en suis sûr, il va te faire, dés qu'il le peut…

GOKU : mais, faut pas se laisser faire !

VOIX : que comptes tu faire, petit singe ?

Une silhouette apparue et les amis d'Hakkaï retournèrent dans leur cercueil, comme des pantins, sans aucune volonté.

HAKKAI : Sanzo… Gojyo, Goku, Jeep…

SILHOUETTE : voilà, ils vont dormir tranquillement… Pendant une semaine. Tu ne pourras pas les voir, eux, ils se réveillerons à tour de rôle toutes les 6 heures. Mais ils ne pourrons pas sortir de là. Toi, tu peux y rentrer, la porte serra ouverte, mais vu que tu seras interdit de les voir, je te conseille de ne pas y rentrer, si tu ne veux pas que je te punisse… Viens maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre. On est au beau milieu de l'après midi, ce sera ton premier jour. Mais avant tout…

Il se tourna vers Hakkaï et posa une main sur son cœur. Hakkaï sentit comme un courant électrique passer dans son cœur et cria. Une vive lumière blanche l'aveugla et quand tout fut finit, il dût se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

HAKKAI : qu'est ce que…

SILHOUETTE : un sort. Ta vie et la mienne sont à jamais liée…

HAKKAI : comment… ça ?

SILHOUETTE : tu as mon cœur, et j'ai le tient… Mais notre cœur respectif reste quand même à nous…

HAKKAI : je n'y comprends rien…

SILHOUETTE : ça veut dire que si on me touche en plein cœur, tu mourras, et vice versa… si par exemple, quelqu'un te blesse en plein cœur. Je mourrais. Tu resteras en vie. Mais, puisque mon corps va mourir, ton cœur ne subsistera pas. Et il mourra. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

HAKKAI : que nos vies sont liées…

SILHOUETTE : ah ! Tu comprends vite, tu es intelligent… Comme je te voyais…

La silhouette enleva son manteau et Hakkaï se retrouva face à une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était vraiment belle mais ce qui frappa Hakkaï, c'était ses yeux. D'un bleu turquoise, ils étaient emplis d'une tristesse presque sans fond. Elle était une youkai.

HAKKAI : qui êtes vous ?

SALY : je m'appelle Saly. Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste que tu sois à moi pendant une semaine. Je ne te forcerais pas à tuer des gens, cela ne m'intéresse pas que d'autres personnes aient les même blessures que moi…

HAKKAI : je te comprends…

SALY : justement, c'est pourquoi je t'ai choisit. Hakkaï, je sais que tu aimes ce bonze, je vous observe depuis une semaine… Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi dure avec vous tous, mais je n'ai vu que ce moyens. Mais, bien sûr, tu pourras aller voir tes amis une fois par jour. Je voulais juste que tu ne puisses rien faire jusqu'à ce que je fasse la transition de nos cœurs. Là, je sais que pendant une semaine, je ne serais plus seule, je serais avec quelqu'un qui connaît les peines d'avoir perdu sa moitié…

HAKKAI : ….

SALY : bien sûr, mon geste est impardonnable, mais, s'il te plaît…

HAKKAI : aller, c'est tout…

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura en se serrant contre lui.

HAKKAI : je resterais avec toi pendant une semaine. Mais ne me racontes pas de salade. Je sais que tu veux te venger sur moi sur quelque chose, et je t'en prie, fais le. De toute façon, j'assume entièrement mes fautes passées, puisque j'ai une autre vie…

SALY : oui… Je t'en veux… Cho Hakkaï… Tu as tué mon clan… Je voulais tuer tes amis devant toi, finir par ce bonze, et te faire subir les pires supplices pendant une semaine entière… je voulais te briser… mais quelque chose en toi m'attire… Cho Hakkaï…

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et se laissa faire.

SALY : je vais te donner ton premier ordre : viens dans ma chambre ce soir… On va manger, puis tu vas aller dans ta chambre. Tu viendras une heure plus tard. Souviens toi, un ordre que tu refuses ou que tu oublies, et un de tes amis mourra… Viens maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre…

Ils allèrent au tout dernier étage, et elle ouvrit une porte. Il y avait un lit, une lampe, et plein de livre.

SALY : je sais que tu aimes lire. Alors, pour supporter cette semaine, tu pourras lire tous ces livres. Ta salle de bain est là-bas. Bien sûr, tu n'as pas d'eau chaude. Le repas sera à 19h30. Sois là sans faute. Pour ce soir, ce n'est pas toi qui fait à manger.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Hakkaï seul. Il s'allongea sur le lit.

HAKKAI : Sanzo……

Il s'endormit, épuisé. Quand il se réveilla, il était 19h20.

HAKKAI : hum… Déjà… Pff, je dois y aller…

Il se leva, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, et descendit. Puis, il remarqua à quel point le château était grand, il y avait 5 couloirs au rez-de-chaussée. Il allait aller dans l'un d'eux quand…

SALY : si tu vas par là, tu risques de le regretter… C'est pour ton bien.

Il se retourna et il la vit devant une porte, qu'il avait prit pour un couloir.

SALY : j'ai oublié de te montrer où était la salle à manger. Tu peux rentrer.

Il entra dans la salle à manger et ils s'installèrent.

SALY : mon ancien esclave n'excellait pas dans la cuisine. Mais c'est bon, tout de même…

HAKKAI : ancien ?

SALY : je viens de le renvoyer. Nous ne serons que tous les deux…

Ils se mirent à manger, et quand il eurent fini Hakkaï lava et rangea tout. Il découvrit pas mal de couloir dans le château, et vu qu'il avait une très bonne mémoire et un grand sens de l'orientation, il savait à peu près où tous les couloirs du château menaient. Il alla dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure. 21h. Ils avaient prit 45 minutes pour manger. Et il avait passé 45 minutes pour explorer le château. Il avait 15 minutes devant lui. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, sentant encore la douceur des lèvres de Sanzo.

HAKKAI : Sanzo… J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que nous nous sommes quitté… Tu me manques… Donnes moi la force pour continuer…

Il soupira et rit quand il remarqua qu'il parlait comme si Sanzo était mort. Il se reprit et se leva. Il descendit et alla devant la chambre de Saly. Il frappa.

SALY : entres, Hakkaï…

Il obéit et Saly était sur son lit, en train de lire. Elle posa son livre et il ferma la porte.

SALY : approches toi, Hakkaï…

Il avala difficilement et s'avança. Elle se leva et posa une main sur le ventre d'Hakkaï.

SALY : soit à moi… C'est un ordre…

Elle le prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux et remarqua que les lèvres de Sanzo lui étaient vraiment plus agréable. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hakkaï et le coucha sur son lit.

POV Hakkaï :

Ça y est, ce que je redoutais arrive… Elle va me forcer… Mais si je ne réponds pas à ses attentes, alors, un de mes amis… Je dois me forcer moi aussi, elle croit peut être ça drôle, mais ça ne l'ai infiniment pas… Sanzo, je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas si ce que tu m'as dit hier soir était vrai, mais si c'est vrai… Si tu le penses vraiment… Alors je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas répondre à ton amour… Mais, si tu savais ce qu'il se passait, tu me pardonnerais, hein ?

Fin POV Hakkaï.

Saly et Hakkaï passèrent donc la nuit ensemble. Vers 2h du matin, Hakkaï sortit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne. Il se lava mais l'eau était tellement froide qu'il ne resta que 2 minute sous la douche. Il soupira et s'étendit sur son lit. 2 nuits, les même choses, et pourtant, une nuit de rêve et l'autre de cauchemar… Il s'endormit en ressentant un sentiment cuisant de culpabilité vis à vis de Sanzo et en sentant un liquide brûlant couler sur ses joues.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! un chapitre de fini ! vous aimez ? détestez ? dites le moi grâce à une chtite review ! thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kyochan, encore et toujours

Base : saiyuki… et vui..

Disclaimer : les perso de saiyuki sont po a moi… sniff… mais c'est peut etre pour bientôt !

Sanzo : pardon ?

Kyochan : bah, tu veux pas etre a moi, mon petit moine cheri ?

'Clic'

kyochan : bah en fait, non, ils ne sont pas a moi.. - -''

réponse aux review : je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ca fait très plaisir ! je vais vous répondre individuellement :

Mlle Machiavelli : la semaine est loin d'etre terminée ! crois moi ! le pauvre hakkaï a encore pas mal de souffrance a endurer… j'espere que la suite te plait ! bizz

Hakkaiuchiwa : merci beaucoup ! voici la suite, sur un plateau ! (plateau repas ?) bon app !

Kokoroyume : vui vui jeep hakuryu ! et je n'arete pas de dire qu'il n'y en a pas assez de fic sanzo/hakkai ! luttons pour la survie de ce couple lol ! allez, bizz

Greynono : et bah dit donc viscieuse et violente.. oh secours ! lol, merci pour tes comliments, ca me fait plaisir ! et pis bah tu vas voir, elle est pas si gentille la petite saly…. N'en dit pas plus, vas lire ! bizz et pis j'adore tes histoires ! vive la suite !

Kestrel21 : alors… par quoi commencer.. bon je vais faire 1 2 3 ca ira plus vite, lol : 1 : merci pour l'idée, fo dire que ca m'est venu d'un coup comme ca.. j'avais envie de voir hakkai en esclave… que dire, il est le plus calme et posé du groupe, fo bien le voir autrement de tps en tps, nan ? 2 : pour la voix de Saly, la raison n'est pas encore ecrite, mais est bien dans ma tete, et j'espere que tu vas aimer.. fo dire que j'ai le début et la fin mais je dois voir pour le milieu… 3 : les fautes les fautes.. c'est pas grave, nan ? dsl dsl dsl j'essaye pourtant de pas en faire, mais bon… mon correcteur n'est pas sans faille.. 4 : vuii je suis avec toi ! luttons pour la survie de ce couple ! 5 : ne t'inquiètes pas, tes remarques ne me mines pas, justement, si d'autres te viennent en tete, hesites pas ! voici la suite ! bizz

Seilin : merci et pour les cercueils, vraiment, je me suis un peu éclatée sur ce coup la, ca faisait bien les perso de saiyuki mort sans etre mort, ca faisait drole ! mais bon, je n'aime pas les faire mourir… en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir infliger de TRES grandes souffrances ! escuse, je suis sadique, mais ca m'arrive pas souvent des poussée de sadisme pareilles ! aller, bizz et j'espere que la suite va continuer a te plaire ! bizzz

Donc voilà, un nouveau mot en jap dans ce chapitre : ohayo gozaimasu : bonjour (pour le matin), si un mot vous echappe, prevenez moi, et laissez votre adresse e mail, je vous répondrais directement ! allez, sur ce je vous laisse lire ! bizz

Chapitre 2 :

Sanzo se réveilla doucement. Le tantra qu'il avait réussi à écrire en vitesse et à placer sous lui fonctionnait apparemment. Il se leva, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra dans la pièce. Le tantra avait fonctionné les quelques minutes qui avait suivit le moment où il avait dût se recoucher. Il avait entendu le moment où Hakkaï avait échangé de cœur avec ce montre… Mais il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il n'était pas resté éveillé assez longtemps… Il attendit et Gojyo se réveilla.

GOJYO : oh, ma tête, je suis sûr qu'il m'ont fait avalé une drogue quelconque…

SANZO : j'en sait rien, j'était pas totalement réveillé à ce moment là…

GOJYO : comment ça se fait qu'on soit réveillé ?

SANZO : moi, c'est normal, toi, un peu moins…

GOJYO : mais tu me cherches !

SANZO : non, je dis la vérité. Maintenant, si tu me crois pas, dors, K'so Kappa.

Gojyo tourna la tête vers Sanzo et vit le tantra.

GOJYO : tu caches bien ton jeu, le bonze… Bon, il faut voir pour que je reste réveillé moi aussi…

SANZO : tiens. Je te signale juste que j'y avais pensé avant toi…

GOJYO : …

Il plaça le tantra à l'endroit où il 'dormait'.

GOJYO : voilà.

SANZO : va falloir quand même que tu te rendormes. Le tantra n'est pas très puissant, il va marcher au bout de 6 heures.

GOJYO : et tu dis ça comme ça toi…

SANZO : t'as une clope ?

Gojyo lui en passa une, en prit une et alluma son briquet. Il s'approcha de telle façon que son briquet alluma les 2 cigarettes en même temps. Sanzo tira une bouffée et regarda la pendule. Il était minuit.

SANZO : je vais faire le tour des environs. Je reviens dans 10 minutes.

GOJYO : si t'es pas revenu, je pars te chercher. Faudrait pas que tu te fasses enlever toi aussi, ça me ferais chier de rester seul avec le saru…

SANZO : hum…

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et alla au gré de ses envies dans le château. Il se retrouva en face d'une pièce qui semblait être une chambre. Il entrouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Hakkaï dormait, nu, avec une fille démone, tout aussi nue ! Son Hakkaï avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ferma la porte doucement et retourna à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à rentrer, mais 2 minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte.

GOJYO : euh, t'as dit 10 minutes, pas 2… Sanzo ?

SANZO : laisses moi. Je réveille Goku et Hakuryu et on s'en va.

GOJYO : mais, et Hakkaï ?

SANZO : il a l'air d'aller très bien sans nous…

GOJYO : que s'est il passé, Sanzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

SANZO : nus, l'un contre l'autre… tch, fallait s'y attendre, cette histoire sonnait faux, on s'en va, sans lui, on ne se portera que mieux…

GOJYO : et t'as pas pensé qu'il avait été forcé, par hasard ?

SANZO : …

GOJYO : et voilà, maître Sanzo l'amoureux n'a pas l'esprit assez ouvert…

SANZO : qui a dit que j'étais…

GOJYO : pff, tu le remarques même pas… Il n'y a vraiment que les intéressés qui ne remarquent rien… Même Goku a tout remarqué…

SANZO : remarqué quoi ?

GOJYO : même si j'ai promit à Goku de rien dire, vous m'énervez tous les 2 ! Vous vous aimez, bordel !

Sanzo regarda Gojyo fixement. Avait il raison ?

GOJYO : et puis la nuit dernière, tu ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ? C'est vrai que tu t'es payé une de ces cuites… Tu lui as tout avoué, mon gars, tout. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. Et tu sais qu'Hakkaï supportes bien l'alcool. Et après, je ne dirais rien au sujet de la nuit que vous avez passée, ensemble…

SANZO : urusai…

GOJYO : j'en était sûr. Alors, maintenant, tu es toujours aussi sûr qu'Hakkaï doit resté ici alors que nous sommes partis ?

SANZO : …

GOJYO : bien, alors maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais dormir pour que, quand je me réveillerais, je sois délivré de ce fichu sort.

Gojyo se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement. Le cercueil se remit en place et Sanzo soupira. Se retrouver seul après une scène comme celle là, il n'en avait pas trop envie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il regarda l'heure. Minuit 5. Pff, il sentait que cette nuit allait être très longue. Il s'occupa comme il put en attendant que le saru ou Hakuryu se réveille. Il résistait à l'envie de sortir de cette pièce, de retrouver la chambre, de réveiller Hakkaï et de s'en aller, de quitter cet enfer. Il regarda l'heure. 2h du mat. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce, il allait étouffer ! Il sortit et monta au dernier étage. Il vit Hakkaï entrer dans une pièce qui semblait, à ce que Sanzo avait eut le temps de voir, à une chambre. Sanzo se colla contre la porte et attendit. Il entendit l'eau couler, puis s'arrêter. Il se demanda pourquoi l'eau avait cessée aussi rapidement quand il entendit Hakkaï se coucher dans son lit. Il attendit quelques minutes et entra dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers Hakkaï, ses yeux étant habitués à l'obscurité. Il arriva à côté de l'ancien humain et s'assit par terre à ses côtés. Il approcha sa main vers son visage et s'arrêta voyant une larme. Il l'essuya et fut surprit de sentir la joue d'Hakkaï aussi froide. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau. Il la laissa couler tout doucement pendant quelques bonnes minutes, mais l'eau était toujours gelée. Il comprit soudain pourquoi la douche d'Hakkaï avait été aussi courte ! Il pesta silencieusement contre cette fille et se dirigea vers Hakkaï. Ce dernier sentit quelqu'un arriver vers lui et ouvrit les yeux.

HAKKAI : s… Sanzo ?

SANZO : Hakkaï... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là...

HAKKAI : que fais tu là ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas…

SANZO : je dois partir, Hakkaï. Le tantra doit être renouveler toutes les 6 heures, mais je dois quand même vérifier que personne ne l'enlève, et surtout je dois jouer le jeu.

HAKKAI : Sanzo attends !

Sanzo s'arrêta, mais ne trouva pas le courage de tourner la tête vers Hakkaï.

SANZO : quoi ?

HAKKAI : je… Je… Non, rien… A plus tard, Sanzo… /ne me laisses pas, s'il te plait…/

Sanzo ne répondit pas, mais ne partait pas non plus. Il ne bougeait pas, n'osant faire aucun geste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était bloqué.

HAKKAI : Sanzo ?

SANZO : Hakkaï, viens là, s'il te plait…

Hakkaï se leva. Il s'approcha de Sanzo et se mit devant lui.

HAKKAI : qui a…

Sanzo l'embrassa, pensant aux paroles de Gojyo. Hakkaï se laissa entraîner par Sanzo, ne croyant pas à ce qui lui arrivait. Sanzo se sépara d'Hakkaï et lui sourit.

SANZO : je reviendrais…

Il s'en alla. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à face avec la fille démone… Cette dernière ferma la porte avant qu'Hakkaï n'eut le temps de voir qu'elle était là.

SALY : « que fais tu là toi ? »

SANZO : « une envie de me balader… »

SALY : « et tu crois que je vais te croire ? »

SANZO : « bien sûr que non, mais… »

Il la poussa et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Mais à peine eut il fait 3 pas qu'il sentit quelque chose de pointu rentrer en lui. La douleur était telle qu'il tomba évanoui. Son dernier mot fut « Hakkaï… »…

Le lendemain matin, Hakkaï se réveilla assez tôt. Il était très fatigué et alla prendre une douche. Elle dura 5 minutes, mais Hakkaï ressortit avec quelques brûlures à cause du froid. Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva Saly qui l'attendait un sourire aux lèvres.

SALY : ohayo gozaimasu, Hakkaï... Dis, les visiteurs nocturnes, faut s'en débarrasser… ça gâche tout le plaisir…

HAKKAI /Sanzo /

SALY : mais le plus chiant, c'est que ça saigne bien… Ce genre de désagrément…

HAKKAI : qu'as tu fait à Sanzo !

SALY : voici ton premier ordre de ton 2ème jour : nettoies moi tout ça…

Hakkaï baissa les yeux et par terre il y avait une grande mare de sang. Le cœur d'Hakkaï semblait s'être arrêté pendant quelques minutes. Ce sang… Tout ce sang… Devant sa chambre…

HAKKAI : quand… Comment… Est il… /mort /

SALY : aller, fini toutes ses questions et travailles. Je t'ai apporté de quoi tout nettoyer. Je t'attends pour manger à midi. Sois à l'heure…

Elle le laissa avec un seau d'eau chaude, un balai et une serpillière. Hakkaï lava le sang en retenant ses larmes. Quand il eut finit, il était encore tôt, il retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit, la tête dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Il n'y arrivait plus. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Il avait encore aimé, et encore perdu… Tout ce sang, c'était celui de Sanzo. Il y en avait trop. Sanzo était mort, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ça semblait improbable et au fond de lui, il sentait que Sanzo était en vie. Il ferma les yeux, et se réveilla a 13h. il avait loupé midi. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les conséquences…. A cause de lui… Il se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

HAKKAI /non… Tout mais pas ça../… /je dois croire qu'ils sont en vie ! Tous ! Même Sanzo /

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et Saly y était.

SALY : je t'attendait depuis ce matin déjà. Ton bonze respire. Mais ce soir, sa vie se décidera. Et pour ton ami aux cheveux rouge… Pareil. Tu verras, si par tes 2 fautes tu en perds 2, 1 ou pas du tout. Mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. La prochaine fois, je serais plus dure. Maintenant, allons manger. J'ai très faim. Tu as intérêt à bien savoir cuisiner…

HAKKAI : … Puis je rester avec Sanzo quelques minutes ?

SALY : non, je t'interdit de le voir jusqu'à demain matin.

HAKKAI : mais…

SALY : pas de mais ! Tu as fait des conneries, tu es mon esclave, alors, assumes ta punition ! Et puis tu devrais t'estimer heureux, je t'autorise à aller voir demain qui est en vie et qui ne l'ai plus ! Je suis trop gentille avec toi ! Maintenant, tu viens et pas d'histoire, sinon le frangin aux yeux dorés va lui aussi être dans un état ou sa vie se décidera dans la nuit !

Elle s'en alla et Hakkaï la suivit. Il ferma à contre cœur la porte de l'infirmerie, et alla dans les cuisines. Ils mangèrent et ensuite Saly alla dans sa chambre.

SALY : surtout, ne vas pas à l'infirmerie. Je saurais si tu y es allé ou pas. Crois moi. Et si tu ne veux pas que ton autre ami soit dans le même état que ton bonze ou le tabou, alors je te conseille de faire ce que tu peux pour ce château. Certaine pièce doivent être restaurée. A ce soir, 19h30, tu sais déjà. Viens avant, pour faire à manger. Tu cuisines bien, c'est vrai. Bon, à plus tard.

Hakkaï regarda l'état des pièces et arrangea certaines. Il avait faim et soif, et son cœur le tirait vers l'infirmerie, mais il ne pouvait pas y rentrer. Un moment d'inattention, et l'étagère d'une pièce qui semblait être une ancienne bibliothèque lui tomba sur la tête. Saly arriva à ce moment là et éclata de rire.

SALY : aller, aller, on va voir combien de temps tu vas tenir la dessous !

Hakkaï commençait à étouffer. Saly s'ennuyait, elle voulait encore s'amuser avec Hakkaï et celui-ci risque de mourir pour une connerie.

SALY : oh fait, Hakkaï, interdiction de détruire mes affaires..

HAKKAI /j'ai l'impression qu'elle a lu dans mes pensées… Je voulais dégager les livres avec mon ki… K'so…/

Il poussa le livre qui lui rentrait dans les côtes, et soudain, Saly enleva un livre par un livre.

SALY : t'es même pas drôle. Non mais franchement, en plus t'as vu l'état de mes livres et de mon étagère ? Je sens que je vais être de moins en moins gentille avec toi…

HAKKAI : garce…

SALY : hum… D'accord, pauvre frangin aux yeux dorés… Il était mignon pourtant… Mais sa vie va rejoindre l'incertitude… Comme les deux autres…

HAKKAI : ça suffit…

SALY : et que comptes tu faire ?

HAKKAI : récupérer mes amis, et partir d'ici..

Saly prit un poignard et mit la pointe sur son cœur, qui était celui d'Hakkaï.

SALY : je m'en fout de mourir. Si tu ne restes pas ici, tu meures, et sous les yeux d'un certain moine !

HAKKAI : il n'est pas là !

SALY : son âme est ici ! Mes pouvoirs touchent le cœur et l'âme des gens ! je peux sortir l'âme de quelqu'un de son corps !

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à réciter une formule. Soudain, un Sanzo transparent apparut.

SANZO : Ha… Hakkaï ?

HAKKAI : Sanzo !

SALY : alors ! Tu veux vraiment mourir devant lui ? J'accepte !

Elle leva son poignard et Hakkaï l'arrêta.

HAKKAI : pourquoi fais tu ça ?

SALY : tu étais plus obéissant hier soir… Cher Hakkaï !

SANZO : connasse !

SALY : merci… Venant d'un haut moine Sanzo, ce compliment me touche beaucoup ! Maintenant, tu vas retourner dans ton corps… Vas souffrir en silence !

Elle le regarda et son esprit se volatilisa.

SALY : bon, maintenant, viens Hakkaï. Je crois que je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seul. Soit tu fais des conneries, soit tu manques de te tuer. Et je veux garder un œil sur toi… Tu peux encore me servir, me distraire, pendant mes nuits par exemple… J'ai bien joué la comédie, m'sieur ? HA, HA, HA ! Mais au moins, tu as vraiment cru que je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal… Je te préviens, Hakkaï, je vais te faire subir toutes les souffrances que moi j'ai vécu ! Tu n'y échapperas pas !

HAKKAI : tu parles trop… /et oui, je crois que ma personnalité vire vraiment, n'est-ce pas Sanzo /

SALY : si tu le dis… Mais je ne te laisserais aucun moyen de te détendre ! AUCUN !

Elle partit, puis Hakkaï la suivit. Il espéra que Sanzo, Gojyo et Goku survivent à cette nuit. Et en même temps, il commençait à douter sérieusement vis à vis de Saly. Elle était vraiment bizarre. Quand il regardait dans ses yeux, soit il y voyait de la profonde tristesse, soit de la folie. Il la regarda fixement, et elle sentit son regard. Elle se retourna et Hakkaï s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui se passa. D'où elle sortait ce fouet, il n'en savait rien, mais elle le frappa, et le roua de coups. Il ne se laissait pas faire au début, mais les coups étaient de plus en plus puissants et il avait peur pour ses amis, mais surtout pour Sanzo. Et ce fut la pensée de Sanzo, son amour pour lui qui le fit accepter les coups. Après cette séance, Saly s'en alla.

SALY : je ne veux pas te voir traîner avant ce soir pour le dîner. Vas dans ta chambre, prends une douche tu es sale, et viens quand tu seras prêt. Viens bien avant, tu as intérêt à faire un truc de bon ce soir, je meurs de faim.

Elle s'en alla et Hakkaï retourna dan sa chambre. L'escalier menant au dernier étage, étant le plus délabré, lui donna du mal. Il rentra dans sa chambre et alla directement dans la douche. Il en prit une très vite fait, mais elle dura plus longtemps que les dernières, étant un peu plus habitué à la prendre très froide. Il s'allongea une énième fois sur son lit et prit un livre qui était à sa disposition. Soudain, une phrase lui revînt : « SALY : je sais que tu aimes lire. Alors, pour supporter cette semaine, tu pourras lire tous ces livres… ».

HAKKAI /que veut elle…/

Il ouvrit le livre et s'aperçut que les pages étaient blanches. Il en ouvrit d'autre, et malgré le fait que les couvertures étaient imprimées, les pages restaient blanches.

HAKKAI : im.. impossible…

Il reposa les livres qu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, il avait déjà eut la mauvaise expérience le midi même. Il resta longtemps allongé, sans rien faire, n'osant même pas bouger, pensant sans cesse à Sanzo. La seule pensée du moine pouvait soit lui donner la force de continuer sans flancher, soit au contraire lui enlever tout espoir.

Hakkaï ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'était endormit ? Probable… Il ne se souvenait de rien depuis les livres… Il regarda la pendule dans sa chambre et remarqua qu'il était 18h30. Il se leva et descendit à la cuisine préparer le dîner de ce soir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hakkaï se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Saly. Celle ci avait donné un ordre bref, sans appel.

Flash back :

SALY : viens ce soir. Après le dîner. Tu montes prendre ta douche et tu viens. Silence.

Fin flash back.

Hakkaï soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis déjà une demi heure qu'il était en compagnie de Saly. Cette dernière lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et s'était désintéressée de lui. Elle lisait un livre et semblait ne rien lui vouloir ce soir. Hakkaï soupira une nouvelle fois, mais c'était surtout de soulagement. Ce que Saly avait sûrement comprit, car elle posa le livre.

SALY : je n'ai plus envie de lire.

Elle le regarda fixement. Il avait comprit le message. Il se leva et, en soupirant imperceptiblement cette fois ci, s'approcha d'elle et ils passèrent de nouveau la nuit ensemble, mais Hakkaï était resté avec elle la nuit entière.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Kyochan… De quoi je me répète ? C'est pas un peu normal ? - -''

Base : dois-je vraiment continuer à dire que c'est Saiyuki ? lol

Disclaimer : (vérifie que Sanzo n'est pas dans les parages) ouff… Bon, les perso de Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi, mais si Sanzo veut venir, il peut, c'est quand il veut !

CLIC

Kyochan : mais d'ou tu sors a chaque fois !

Sanzo : je pense que tu n'as toujours pas comprit…

Réponse aux reviews : bon, comme je vois, j'ai pas mal de reviews ! je suis contente ! et donc, je vais encore vous répondre ! bon, même s'il n'y en avait qu'une, j'orais répondu, mais ca, faut pas le dire, chuuut !

Greynono : bah je crois déjà tout t'avoir dit je sais pas quoi dire d'autre… à bientôt ? vive la suite de tes fics ? lol bizzz

Kestrel21 : et bah, pour Saly, je suis comme toi… vraiment, je ne sais pas, au début, je ne l'aimais pas du tout, mais en fin de compte.. lol, je sais je suis bizarre ! j'espere que la suite ne va pas te decevoir, j'ai voulu faire un chapitre qui est assez « calme » enfin… vui, calme - -'' j'espere que ca ne va pas te paraître tiré par les cheveux… parce que ca ne l'ai pas ! en fait, j'ai des idées, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout, donc je me contente de rester a la surface pour ne pas m'embarquer dans un truc impossible a s'en défaire… chacun son choix : ) . Pour Gojyo, j'aime bien le voir dans le rôle de la personne qui casse les gens, jusqu'à notre povre bonze… Saly a un mauvais caractère, elle n'a pas le droit de faire mal a sanzo et hakkai… mais ça… c'est toute l'histoire, lol ! pour les fautes, je crois en avoir fait moins la… tu me diras ? Tu veux être ma béta-lectrice ? Je suis très nulles en orthographe donc… bon apres ce chapitre pour te répondre, bizzz lol

Kokoroyume : euh… pi etre que sanzo est OOC.. mais bon, j'essaye de respecter le caractère des perso, mais voilà, en meme temps, je veux les pousser à bout, ces bouts de choux lol pour saly… qui sait ! (moi… mais ca tout le monde le savait lol) et vui, saly cache un truc… mais je dirais rien de plus, na ! voilà la suite ! bizz et merci !

Mlle machiavelli : voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu vas aimer bizzz

Seilin : j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop, trop sadique pour ce chapitre, c'est plutôt un calme avant la tempête… donc voilà, mais je te préviens, je suis TRES sadique, et le chapitre deux n'est pas mon maximum, justement, je le trouvait un peu fade… j'espere ne pas t'avoir décu pour ce chapitre … sinon, pour l'alcool, je sais, je sais, mais bon, j'ai déjà vu des gens (je ne dirais pas, c'est ma vie privée !) qui on dit des choses dont ils ne se souvenaient plus le lendemain ni apres… et l'alcool en trop grande quantité provoque chez certaines personnes des troubles de la mémoires (n'est ce pas ?) donc, j'ai voulut faire ca.. et pis vui c'est pour l'histoire bizzz ps : la suite risque d'être horrible, fais attention a toi grand sourire tres sadique

Note de l'auteur : bon bah voilà, comme je disais dans certaines réponses aux reviews, ce chapitre n'est pas poussé sur le sadisme, mais c'est surtout un chapitre pour poser les choses, faire un petit « bilan » sur la relation des deux beaux garçons et je n'ai pas vraiment eu les idées pour le sadisme à cause de mes cours ! mais ca va, mes poussées de sadismes sont revenues, voir ma nouvelle fic intitulée « il aurait fallu le dire avant… Gomen… » ! bon, j'arrête mon blabla, je vous laisse lire ! bizzzzz

Quand Hakkaï se réveilla, il dût remettre toutes ses idées en place. Saly était prés de lui et se collée contre son torse. Vu comme cela, elle semblait fragile, et inoffensive. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'en apparence. Il soupira et Saly se réveilla. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et il vit une nouvelle fois la tristesse qu'il avait vu l'avant veille.

SALY : Hakkaï ? Euh… Désolée, j'ai mal à la tête…

Elle se leva et le regarda.

SALY : tu devrais aller voir tes amis, dépêches toi, voir s'ils sont morts ou pas… Je t'autorise à rester avec eux autant de temps que tu le veux, si ça peut te détendre…

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et Hakkaï attendit. Quand elle sortit, elle fut surprise de le voir.

SALY : qu'est-ce que..

HAKKAI : à quoi tu joues ?

SALY : … Laisses tomber, et vas prendre une douche. Dans ma salle de bain. J'ai de l'eau chaude. Profites en, je ne serais pas aussi gentille tout le temps…

Elle s'en alla et Hakkaï prit sa douche. Il cessa de se poser toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient quand l'eau chaude coula sur son corps. Après avoir passer 2 jours à prendre des douches très froides, l'eau chaude était un véritable délice ! Il resta longtemps sous la douche avant de se souvenir de Sanzo et des autres. Il fallait qu'il aille voir s'ils étaient tous en vie ! Il coupa l'eau a contre cœur, et remarqua enfin qu'elle était légèrement parfumée. Il sortit de la douche et remarqua que ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par des propres, et que ses anciens avaient disparut. Un mot était posé. « Chère victime, je sais à quel point tu dois souffrir, donc c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te donner un coup de main. Tes vêtements sont en sécurité, je les lave. Fais attention à Saly, elle n'est pas stable. Je t'en dirais plus au moment venu, le moment où nous nous rencontrerons. Je te dis à bientôt, chère victime. ». Hakkaï avait beau retourner le mot dans tous les sens, il ne voyait aucunes marques qui pourraient informer sur son auteur. Il plia le mot avec beaucoup de soin et s'habilla avec les vêtements. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance en cette personne, même s'il n'en comprenait pas les raisons qui le poussaient à ressentir ça. Il glissa le mot dans une de ses poches et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Là, il se stoppa avant d'entrer. Il avait peur. Il inspira longuement et entra. Goku se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

GOKU : Hakkaï !

Gojyo le regardait d'une manière bizarre.

GOJYO : désolé mon vieux…

Hakkaï ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Sanzo. Il avait vraiment trop peur. Il serra Goku dans ses bras puis ce dernier s'écarta. Hakkaï se releva, et tourna la tête vers Sanzo. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Sanzo était couché sur le lit, et semblait dormir. Il se précipita sur lui et le secoua.

HAKKAI : Sanzo, réveilles toi, c'est moi, Hakkaï !

GOJYO : Hakkaï ; arrêtes, tu vas t'énerver pour rien…

HAKKAI : Sanzo… Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas ?

GOKU : il est dans le coma !

Hakkaï en eut le souffle coupé. Non, il n'était pas mort, mais…

HAKKAI : que puis-je faire pour lui ? Gojyo ? Que puis-je faire ?

GOJYO : … espérer, mon vieux… Espérer…

Hakkaï se coucha aux côtés de Sanzo et le prit dans ses bras. Goku ne cessait de pleurer et Gojyo le prit par les épaules.

GOJYO : calme, le singe…

GOKU : mais… Mais… Sanzo…

GOJYO : c'est Sanzo, ducon, il va pas mourir…

Mais il avait du mal à se persuader lui-même. Goku cessa de pleurer et regarda Hakkaï serrer Sanzo contre lui, et sa douleur augmenta. Gojyo le serra contre lui et il recommença à pleurer. Hakkaï ne faisait même plus attention aux pleurs de Goku et aux paroles réconfortantes de Gojyo, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était cette peau qui était contre lui, la peau de l'être qu'il aimait le plus, la peau de Sanzo. Il voulait que tout cesse, il voulait repasser une nuit avec lui, il ne voulait plus sentir la peau de Saly, il voulait celle de Sanzo… Il l'embrassa dans la partie du cou qui lui était offerte, et murmura à l'oreille de Sanzo :

HAKKAI : « tu sais que tu me manques de trop pour rester dans cet état… Reviens-moi… »

Soudain, Sanzo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Hakkaï, et une fois l'étonnement passé, il lui caressa doucement la joue. Hakkaï ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé après avoir murmuré, et son cœur fit un bond. Sanzo était non seulement réveillé et lui souriait. Il le vit s'approcher de lui et sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, doucement, timidement, ne voulant pas le presser. Hakkaï se lâcha et l'embrassa fougueusement, sous les yeux riant et pleins de larmes de Goku, et amusés de Gojyo.

GOKU : ouais !

GOJYO : comme tu dis, le singe !

Quand le baiser s'arrêta, Hakkaï se prit un coup de la part de Sanzo.

HAKKAI : Sanzo… ?

SANZO : imbécile, et moi qui pensais que tu voudrais aller doucement au début !

Il éclata de rire, suivit d'Hakkaï. soudain…

HAKURYU : Pyu Pyu !

HAKKAI : Hakuryu !

SANZO ; rhaa, c'est pas vrai… Un dragon et 2 imbéciles gâchent tous mes plans de retrouvailles avec Hakkaï…

HAKKAI : et quels étaient-ils ?

Sanzo le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

SANZO : devines !

Hakkaï lui sourit, et se leva. Sanzo grogna et remarqua soudain qu'il avait une migraine horrible.

SANZO : ah non… Quelqu'un aurait de l'aspirine…

GOJYO : ça, je sais pas… Tu crois qu'il y en a dans une infirmerie ?

Gojyo le regarda, moqueur.

SANZO : sale cafard rouge…

GOJYO : tu vas te mettre à faire du singe toi maintenant !

GOKU : eh, je t'ai rien demandé !

GOJYO : tient, tu te sens visé, le singe ?

GOKU : je suis pas un singe !

GOJYO : ah nan ? Et t'es quoi, dis-moi ?

SANZO : SILENCE !

Hakkaï sourit devant la scène quotidienne. Il en oublierait presque Saly, mais le simple fait de sentir la lettre dans sa poche le ramenait à la réalité. Cette lettre lui avait offert un certain réconfort un moment, mais là, elle lui rappelait la situation actuelle, et ça le minait.

SANZO : Hakkaï ? Tu penses à quoi ?

HAKKAI : ah, euh, non, rien, Sanzo, reposes-toi !

SANZO : … Oubliez pas où nous sommes. Et dans quelle situation. Nous devons partir.

HAKKAI : je mourrais.

SANZO : elle n'oserait pas se tuer elle-même ! A moins que…

HAKKAI : tu l'as vu, en tant qu'esprit, mais tu l'as vu…

SANZO : …

Gojyo et Goku baissèrent la tête, sans demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait des choses qu'ils préféraient ne pas savoir.

SANZO : Hakkaï, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Dis-moi un truc, même impossible, même de mourir, et je le ferais… Si c'est ce que tu veux…

HAKKAI : … Ne meurs pas. Et ne fais rien… Attends-moi… Je ne serais pas long, juste 4 jours…

SANZO : 4 jours sans toi… Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu me demandes!

HAKKAI : le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire. Et j'attendrais, moi aussi. Que ces maudits jours se terminent. Que cette fichue semaine se finisse. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, malheureusement…

Sanzo voulait se lever, mais son mal de crane le plaqua contre son lit. Hakkaï ne voulait pas le regarder. C'était trop dur.

SANZO : Hakkaï regardes-moi. Je ne supporte pas ça, surtout avec la migraine que je me tape depuis mon réveil…

Hakkaï ouvrit une armoire à pharmacie et en sortit de l'aspirine. il se retourna et passa la boite à Sanzo qui en profita pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Hakkaï, sachant que celui-ci ne pourrait pas détourner les yeux. Et effectivement, Hakkaï ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner les yeux de Sanzo quand ceux-ci fixaient les siens. C'était plus fort que lui.

SANZO : écoutes-moi, Hakkaï…

HAKKAI : bon, je dois y aller, sinon, je vais me faire punir. Reposez vous bien.

SANZO : ne vois tu pas que je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi faire ? Ne vois tu pas que je souffre ? Je suis obligé de rester dans cette chambre maudite, sans toi, j'ai un super mal de crâne, j'en ai marre…

Hakkaï se retenait pour ne pas éclater.

SANZO : je t'aime, moi.

Là, ce fut trop.

HAKKAI : stop, j'en ai ras le bol…

SANZO : pardon ?

HAKKAI : c'est toujours, moi, je, je, je, je, et moi, je suis où dans l'histoire ? C'est pas toi qui est obligé de baiser Saly chaque nuit, c'est pas toi qui te fais frapper par elle, c'est pas toi qui porte son cœur, c'est pas toi qui est l'esclave dans l'histoire ! Toi, contentes toi de dormir, et surtout, te plains pas ! Je préfèrerais que tu sois à MA place !

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il marcha quelque minute et, dans un couloir assez sombre, il s'arrêta, et se mit à pleurer. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

VOIX : chère victime, ne t'inquiètes pas, ton moine ne t'en veut pas… Il s'aperçoit jusqu'où il a été… Et le regrette sincèrement… Vas le voir, Saly ne sait pas que tu es partit de là-bas, malgré ta sortie distinguée !

Hakkaï se retourna pour dire merci mais il n'y avait personne. Il sourit, et alla à l'infirmerie. là, avant d'entrer, il écouta à la porte.

SANZO : je suis un imbécile…

GOJYO : c'est pas nouveau…

SANZO : la ferme..

GOJYO : eh, je ne fais que t'approuver, mon vieux…

SANZO : … si tu veux.

GOJYO : pour une fois, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, t'habitues pas, moine stupide.

SANZO : c'est bon, enfonces pas le couteau dans la plaie…

GOJYO : c'est quoi cette phrase de merde ?

SANZO : j'en sais rien…

Hakkaï entra, et Sanzo se leva si précipitamment qu'il eut un vertige et dût se rasseoir de force.

GOJYO : acte d'une extrême imbécillité, mais si vous voyez autre chose le caractérisant, faites moi signe…

SANZO : la ferme ! Tch…

HAKKAI : Sanzo, je m'excuse…

SANZO : nan, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, j'étais un petit peu trop nombriliste….

GOJYO : phrase de moi, je peux être fier d'avoir apprit un truc à ce moine corrompu…

CLIC.

GOJYO : bon, j'ai rien dit, continue…

SALY : non, je ne pense pas. Hakkaï va venir avec moi.

SANZO : pas avant ça.

Il se leva, et embrassa fougueusement Hakkaï devant Saly. Celle-ci ne dit rien, interdite. Puis, ce fut l'explosion de colère.

SALY : sors d'ici tout de suite toi ! ET CE BONZE ET MOI NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UNE PETITE DISCUSSION !

SANZO : IL N'EST PAS A TOI, QUAND TU AURAS COMPRIT CA, TU AURAS TOUT COMPRIT !

SALY : LA FERME, JE NE T'AI PAS AUTORISE A PARLER !

SANZO : JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

La volonté des deux était énorme, ainsi que la puissance de leur colère. Gojyo pensa, une seconde, que le bonze avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur, vis à vis colère, mais songea ensuite à la sécurité du singe et d'Hakkaï. Il les prit à l'écart et sortit avec eux de l'infirmerie.

GOJYO : Hakkaï, écoutes moi…

GOKU : nan, Gojyo ! Sanzo a dit que non !

GOJYO : il faut bien qu'il le sache, c'est le seul qui peut faire quelque chose !

GOKU : et toi, tu sais comment il peut réagir si nous lui disons !

HAKKAI : euh.. Parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là, je n'aime pas ça…

GOJYO : Hakkaï, on doit te dire que…

HAKKAI : que ?

GOKU : Gojyo…

Gojyo cessa de parler, puis s'énerva.

GOJYO : à quoi bon le savoir si on ne peut rien lui dire, merde !

Il frappa le mur de son poing, espérant sans doute le casser. Ce qui n'arriva bien sûr, pas.

GOKU : calmes-toi, Gojyo…

SANZO : MAINTENANT, TU ME FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER, BARRES-TOI, LAISSES-NOUS SI TU NE VEUX PAS CLAMSER !

SALY : LA FERME ! JE TE SIGNALE QU'IL EST VENU DE LUI-MÊME NOUS TUER !

SANZO : ARRÊTES DE DIVAGUER, JE T'AI DECOUVERTE ! ET CROIS-MOI, QUAND JE REUSSIRAI A TE FAIRE LÂCHER, JE TE TUERAI DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

SALY : ESSAYES ! LE PAUVRE PETIT MOINE NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE, CA EXPLIQUERAIT LE POURQUOI DE CETTE COLERE !

GOJYO : elle ne comprend pas que c'est dans la nature de ce moine de s'énerver ?

HAKKAI : mais…

VOIX : chère victime… Viens, vas là-bas, dans le couloir… Une porte s'ouvrira et tu entreras. Après, le moment de notre rencontre viendra enfin…

Hakkaï se retourna, personne. Il vit un couloir, et une porte s'ouvrit.

HAKKAI : je reviens…

Mais il vit que Gojyo et Goku étaient trop occupés à écouter la dispute de Saly et de Sanzo pour lui accorder de l'attention, surtout que ceux-ci en étaient venus aux mains, presque. Hakkaï alla vers la porte ouverte et, après être entré dans la pièce, ferma la porte.

VOIX : je t'attendais… Je me refusais à partir, juste pour t'attendre…

HAKKAI : pourquoi ?

VOIX : pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il se passe ici… Et le pourquoi de ton découragement insensé… Tes amis le savent… Et je vais te le révéler…


	4. note de l'auteur

Pardonnez moaaaaa mais le manque d'inspiration fait que j'ai du mal à vous postez ce prochain chapitre… et en prime, des problèmes, manque de motivation, et écriture d'autre fic, ce qui fait que je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de mettre la suite… qui arrive ! promit !

Ps : petit cliché pour la fic, « le soleil », j'avais dit que je ferais une suite, mais impossible de trouver des idées, donc, je la considère comme complète, pardonnez moi T—T

J'espere que l'inspiration va vite revenir, et en attendant, je vais ecrire d'autres fics pour ma faire pardonner ! byebye !


End file.
